


The Strip Of A Lifetime

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [12]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou's birthday has arrived, and Hiroto doesn't know what to do for him. Fortunately, Saga has a piece of information that could help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strip Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Shou's birthday in 2011, written as part of my Stargazer series. As in my previous birthday fic, the ring described here is an actual Justin Davis piece.

Saga noticed something different about Hiroto almost as soon as they got on the tour bus. Their flu-delayed trip to Sendai was finally happening, with the added bonus that Shou was getting a birthday live this year. That would make three of them, since Saga and Hiroto had also celebrated onstage. (Saga should have known his lover would pull something like that "huge birthday cake for Messi, tiny birthday cake for Saga" trick. At least he'd given him a hell of a private celebration afterward, and he had a new ring on the third finger of his left hand to show for it.)

Instead of bouncing around the bus like he normally did, talking to this person and that person, sending out exclamation-mark-filled tweets, offering to share his rather large collection of Western mp3s with anyone who wanted them . . . Hiroto was sitting by the window, smoking and looking out at the passing scenery. Shou was oblvious - he was in the back, loudly playing a two-person PSP game with Tora. Saga briefly considered bringing the matter to the vocalist'a attention, but ultimately decided not to. (He knew how much Tora disliked having games disrupted for anything but sex.)

Instead, Saga decided to take matters into his own hands. He stepped over Nao's legs - the drummer was asleep, half his body jutting into the aisle - and settled in next to the little guitarist.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

Hiroto tensed. Was he that obvious? Of course, Saga could read him like a book. He'd figured out that Hiroto and Shou were very much in love with each other before they did.

"Nothing," he said.

"Yeah, right. You have't moved since we got on the bus except to smoke. Is Mogu okay?"

Hiroto nodded. "Mogu's fine. I left him with my mother this morning." He and Shou's cats were getting along fairly well now, with only occasional skirmishes - which was to be expected in any stepsibling relationship.

"Then it's got to be Shou," Saga said. "Did you have a fight before you left?"

Hiroto shook his head, enthusiastically. "No, no. Not at all."

"Well, there's got to be something bothering you. Out with it." He leaned closer to Hiroto and whispered, "He hasn't been having problems satisfying you lately, has he?"

Hiroto jumped, the cigarette falling from this fingers, and then he scrambled madly to pick it up, because setting his clothing on fire would be one hell of a bummer start to the last leg of their tour. Fortunately, he grabbed it just before the tip could make contact with cloth, breathing a sigh of relief. "Saga! No, NO, nothing like that." He sighed and ran a hand over his close-cropped hair. Obviously, the bassist wasn't going to let up until he spilled it. "Okay. It is Shou-related, but it's not really bad. It's . . . his birthday."

"His birthday?" Saga blinked. "You mean, you don't know what to get him?"

"Not that - I got him something already. It's just . . ." He sighed again. "He gave me such a beautiful celebration. It was the best birthday I've ever had in my life. He had a romantic mood in the bedroom, and he said such touching things to me, and . . ." He finished his cigarette and crushed it out in the armrest ashtray, the kind of thing that was still found only in Japan. "I want to match it, but I don't know how."

So, that was it. The dilemma of the partner in a romantic relationship whose birthday came second - you had to match what the first person came up with. Furthermore, Hirito was working with the limitation of the setting being a hotel room on tour, not one of their own bedrooms. Saga thought for a moment.

He had a piece of information in his head that could help Hiroto with this, all right. The problem was where that information came from.

Saga didn't know if Hiroto knew that when Alice Nine first formed, he and Shou went through a period when they mistakenly thought they were in love with each other. That fanservice on display in Alice in WonderFilm hadn't been faked - and a small part of that brief bond would always be with them, as evidenced by their ongoing onstage chemistry. They'd decided to be "friends with benefits" shortly after the concert was filmed (much to the benefit of Tora, who'd been jealous - but didn't realize at the time it was Saga he really wanted, not Shou).

This meant that Saga had been privy to certain intimate information, the kind of thing one only told a sweetheart. And one of those things was definitely something Hiroto could do for Shou. But he didn't want to risk Hiroto's jealousy - the guitarist's friendship meant a hell of a lot to him, after all.

Hell with it, he was just going to blurt it out. "I know one of his fantasies," he said.

Hiroto's head snapped toward Saga, as if a spring in his neck had been tripped. "You what?"

"Look, Hiroto, you know that before I got you and Shou together, I was sleeping with him, right? Well, when the band was first together, that was pretty intense. We were official for a little while, but we figured out we weren't meant for each other." Pause. "Mainly because I saw how he acted around you." Yes, it went back that far, didn't it? They'd called each other Shou-yan and Hiro-pon almost from day one. They'd bought those matching star necklaces sometime around when the group released Kowloon. Saga should have seen it a lot earlier - but, then again, he didn't see what was going on with himself and Tora, either.

"Around me?" But hadn't Shou been sleeping with both Tora and Saga? And there were other men, too - Hiroto knew for a fact there had been a couple of dalliances with Ruki from GazettE, he'd walked in on them making out backstage at Peace and Smile Carnival. Why didn't Shou . . . But Hiroto remembered Shou's words to him on his birthday. He regretted his past stupidity, but the past didn't matter anymore. They were building a future together.

Saga nodded. "So, I want to help you. Do you want to hear what I know?"

Hiroto was silent for a moment. He didn't like to think too much about what Shou did with other guys. But he also needed a solution to this dilemma, before they got to Sendai. He had the old matching star necklaces with him - he figured they'd both wear them on Shou's birthday - but beyond that, he was clueless. He'd just have to swallow his jealousy. He looked at Saga, and nodded.

Saga glanced around, making sure Nao was still asleep, the other two still involved in their game and none of the crew showed signs of eavesdropping. Then, he leaned in toward Hiroto. "All right. Listen closely . . ."

* * *

Shou was sitting in a chair in their hotel room - the kind of generic easy chair every hotel seemed to have. They'd done his birthday live, and he found himself glad that things had worked out like they did. The flu had been no picnic for any of them, but it allowed him to spend his 30th - yes, dear God, he really was 30 years old today, wasn't he? - doing what he loved best. He was onstage in front of the fangirls, working his butt off to entertain them, bringing smiles to people who desperately needed them after what they'd been through.

His fingers slipped under his shirt, idly playing with the old star necklace. Hiroto had told him, first thing this morning, that he'd brought it along, and he wanted him to wear it. He''d be wearing his own as well. (Okay, that wasn't the very first thing this morning. The day had started with Shou waking up, yawning and stretching, and saying, "Good morning, love. I'm 30 now. Can you believe it?" He looked over at Hiroto. "Will you still love an old man of 30, Hiroto?" That had gotten him a whack with a pillow and a reply of, "Dummy! I'll love you when you're 50!")

Hiroto had been sweet all day, of course. Except when he mysteriously slipped away for a couple of hours, and came back carrying a bag with the logo of a secondhand clothing store on it. That struck Shou as strange - he and Hiroto usually went clothes shopping together, after all - but he wsn't going to question it too much. After all, it was his birthday - maybe the bag contained presents.

Well, he'd find out in a few, wouldn't he? When they got back from the live and the party, Hiroto told Shou to sit in the chair and wait for him, then disappeared into the bathroom, bag in hand. That meant the private celebration was coming. He'd been in there awhile, too - which meant what was coming was good. Shou sat with his phone in his hand in the meantime, reading and replying to Twitter feeds - when Hiroto came out, he'd just put it on the table next to the chair.

In the bathroom, Hiroto checked over his look in the mirror. He was all set. iPod put in the room's music deck, cued to the proper playlist. Shou's present ready to go. His look complete - it felt strange to take off the costume and wash off the hair products and makeup from a live, then put on another costume and more makeup.

His mind ran through the story Saga had told him again. "When we were dating, a couple of guys from another band - nobody you know, they weren't on PSC, but I knew them when I was in Delta Ark - well, they dragged Shou and I to a male strip club. And I noticed his reaction was kind of . . . odd. He wasn't getting turned on by it, but he was . . . sort of interested. Kind of an outside looking in kind of thing. And I asked him if he found it hot. He said he didn't like seeing strange men parade their bodies around, but he loved the idea of having a man he loved strip for him, privately. He even admitted to me later that it's one of the things he thought about when he . . . well, you know."

Hiroto didn't press the issue as to whether Saga had ever stripped for him. (He also didn't press the issue of, "Shou masturbates? Really?" He figured that before they were together, whenever Shou had the urge, he'd just need to crook his finger and summon any guy he wanted to his bed.) He just took the advice and ran with it - all the way to a funky secondhand clothing store they'd visited on previous tour stops in Sendai. (Fortunately, it had received only a small amount of quake damage).

Okay, it was showtime. Or, rather, Shou-time.

Hiroto called from the bathroom, “Reach over and turn on the music.” He just wished he could do it himself, but that would mean revealing his outfit - and it wasn’t time yet.  
Shou did what he was asked, getting up from his chair just long enough to press “play.” A techno beat filled the air as he went back to his seat, watching the bathroom door in anticipation. And then, that door opened, and a vision danced out.

Hiroto had put gel in his hair and spiked it, as if he were about to do a photoshoot. He wore liner on his eyes, a touch of grey/blue shadow, and just enough red on his lips to make them look extra-kissable. He was wearing a long, black coat over leather pants, and was swaying his hips suggestively.

He gave Shou a sultry look, locking eyes with him only for a moment. Then, he began to unbutton the coat, slowly, continuing to bump and grind as he did so. When the top buttons were undone, he slid his fingers under the fabric, caressing his own chest.

Shou could hardly believe what he was seeeing. Was Hiroto . . . but how could he know about that? He’d never told him about that particular fantasy! Yet, here he was, giving Shou another smoldering look as he unbuttoned the coat the rest of the way, then reached up, bringing his finger to his mouth and wrapping his lips around it.

He sucked for a moment, closing his eyes ecstatically, as if he was thinking of sucking something else - and pushed the finger in and out, sighing as it moved, enhancing the illusion. The finger slid out only as Hiroto turned around, dropping the garment to the floor and revealing that underneath, he wore a black leather vest, matching his pants, and no shirt. Once the coat fell, he bent over for a moment, letting Shou see how the leather outlined his lovely ass.

Then, he stood up again, twirling around as he started to sway again, running a hand down his own body. He slid from his neck down to his chest, his face a sensual swoon, as if envisioning a lover’s touch . . . and his lips silently formed the name “Shou” as he did so.

Shou was starting to wriggle in his seat. The sight was hotter than hell. How many times had thought about seeing his lover like this, completely wanton, revealing his body bit by bit, teasing him? (And he was teasing, all right. He unbuttoned the top of his vest, then did it back up again. He slid his fingers down his stomach, as if he were going to unfasten his pants, then quickly slid them up again).

Hiroto was barefoot - he had wanted to wear boots for this, but thought better of it, since he didn’t want PSC hearing about how one of their artists had scuffed up the carpet (since, of course, shoes weren’t worn beyond the lobby in Japanese hotels). Still, he bent over and mimed the motions of unzipping and sliding off boots anyway - just giving Shou another look at that bottom, a promise of what he was going to get later. He stood up and faced him again, locking eyes with another sultry look, and finally started unfastening the vest. Button by button, agonizingly slowly . . .

Once he was done, he pulled one side back, then quickly covered his chest again. He did the same with the other side, giving Shou a teasing smile. Then, he danced over to him, leaning over him slowly, as if for a kiss. Shou leaned toward him, ready to bring his lips to his . . .

And at the last moment, Hiroto pulled back. Tease. Shou should have known that he’d learned about fan service from being right next to a grand master at performing it. He stood just far enough away to be out of Shou’s touching range, and let the vest drop to the floor, baring his chest - which bore a light sheen of sweat from his efforts - at last. He was wearing nothing on top now but his old star necklace - the one Shou was wearing the twin of.

With a seductive smile, Hiroto danced away again, starting to unfasten his pants. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down just a little, then pushed it back up again, swaying his hips slowly to the music as his tongue slid across his lips. Locking eyes with his lover again, he pushed the zipper the rest of the way down, and slid his hand underneath. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes, parting his lips. The hand moved, making it look like Hiroto was touching himself, and the lips formed the name “Shou” again.

Shou knew he was rock-hard. Every bit of him was aching for this man who was teasing him like this. He resisted the urge to jump up from that chair, rush across the room and grab Hirito - but he didn’t want to ruin his lover’s plans.

And Hiroto still had plans. He slid the pants down, down, down, then finally stepped out of them, revealing himself clad in some sort of string bikini . . . No, as he turned around, Shou could see it was a thong, that lovely ass was clad in just enough fabric to frame it. He moved toward Shou, and the older man reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, knowing he was about to have him at last.

Hiroto reached out and grabbed the hand, shaking his head. Shou looked confused - was Hiroto going to tease him further? Oh, yes, he was. There was still one step to come in the striptease - the lap dance.

Hiroto turned around, gracefully, and settled into Shou’s lap, facing away from him. Bracing his feet on the floor, but not reaching behind him te embrace his lover, he started to move, grinding his hips against him.

Shou gasped at the feel of friction, of that beautiful ass rubbing against his erection - but through layers of cloth. So close, and yet so far, Hiroto was rubbing against him, yet leaning forward so he couldn’t kiss him, and with a barrier in the way.

Hiroto heard the reaction, and he started to grind slow and hard, so they'd both feel every little delicious bit of the friction. He bit back a moan, because it felt so, so good . . his senses were tingling after performing the dance, so he was feeling it intensely, the stiff cock against all-too-covered, sensitive flesh. This just made him press down harder, moving his hips back and forth, rubbing against Shou as much as he could.

This was driving Shou nuts. So close, and yet so far, indeed - he had the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his lap, writhing against him, and all he could do was lean his head back against the chair, eyes closed, mouth open, and long for him. He willed his damn pants and underwear to vanish into thin air, to leave him naked, to let his skin brush against Hiroto's.

“Hiroto,” Shou moaned. “Please . . . I want to make love to you. I want to be inside you so badly it hurts.”

Hiroto got up off Shou’s lap, stood up and turned around. He leaned over, hands braced on the wall on either side of Shou’s head, lips close, but not touching. “Promise me you’ll love me forever?” he said.

“Yes!” Shou said. “Hiroto, I’ve loved you for eternity.” The words carried heavy weight. It was the Gemini concept - the idea of lovers being true soul mates, of having been together in previous incarnations. Shou sincerely believed that he and Hiroto must have been together in another time, another place. Maybe they were a man and a woman then, or two women, or maybe they’d always been two men. But they had always loved each other.

Hiroto moved away, saying, “Get undressed - but close your eyes.” Shou did so, and began to work on his own clothing quickly, not noticing as Hiroto went over to his discarded pants and fished out the two items he had in his pockets. When Shou was settled back in the chair, eyes closed and wearing nothing but his star necklace, Hiroto approached him, snapping open a tiny box.

Shou felt something slide over the third finger of his left hand - just as he’d done to Hiroto on his birthday. “Open, and look,” Hiroto said.

He raised the hand to his eye level. The ring consisted of two thin bands of decorated silver at the top and bottom, connected by a row of tiny crowns - like the necklace he used to wear back in the Kowloon days - alternating with tiny crosses that matched the one on Hiroto’s “wedding ring.” Another Justin Davis piece.

Shou looked up at Hiroto. The thong was gone now, leaving both men equally naked, but he hardly noticed that. All he noticed was the beautiful face of the one he loved, smiling at him. “Now, our marriage is complete,” Hiroto said.

He leaned down to Shou for a kiss, and when their lips finally came together, it was a kiss of passionate fire. Their tongues reached for each other right away as their hands began to roam each other’s bodies, fingers sliding over naked skin . . . until Hiroto’s hand encountered Shou’s, and he pressed into it the other item he’d been holding - a bottle of liquid lube.

They lingered a long moment more, not wanting to break the kiss yet. Shou’s tongue lightly traced the outlines of Hiroto’s lips before plunging inside again, plundering that velvety softness, rubbing against Hiroto’s tongue. Hiroto moaned in pleasure, Shou’s kiss so very sweet and so very hot and so much what he’d wanted all day.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and bent over, hands on his thighs, so Shou could prepare him. He gasped as the slicked finger slid into his entrance, the little bit of pain not mattering as he thought of the wild, ecstatic pleasure that would follow it. He felt the movement inside him, starting to stretch him, open him up, and he leaned against Shou’s touch, silently begging him for more.

A second finger followed the first, and there was that little bit of pain again - then warm pleasure, as Shou slowly pushed them deeper. “Oh, yes, my love,” Hiroto moaned. “More . . ."

Shou pushed in the third finger, resisting the urge to do this too quickly. He was always very careful about how he got Hiroto ready for sex. He knew he’d had bad experiences with this when he was younger, and wanted to make sure he felt nothing but pleasure, as little pain as humanly possible.

Hiroto moved back against the welcome invasion again, moaning in pleasure. “Shou . . .I’m ready. Sit back, I want to ride you.”

Shou didn’t take the fingers out, though, till he was satisfied that Hiroto was well-stretched. He wiped them off and handed the bottle of lube to his lover. Hiroto poured it on his fingers and slicked Shou’s cock, a bit faster than he normally would.

When he was done, he straddled Shou’s lap, reaching down with one hand to grasp his erection, and began to lower himself onto it - facing away, so he’d be taking the lap dance that one step further that Shou so desperately wanted before.

Shou let out a deep breath as he felt that tight heat envelop him. It was even more thrilling when he wasn’t the one in control, when he was sitting back and enjoying and letting Hiroto determine the speed and the angles. He’d given some thought to asking Hiroto if he wanted to switch off sometime - he didn’t think Hiroto had ever topped, and he wanted to give him that experience. Plus, he wouldn’t mind being on the receiving end of his lover’s ministrations, either.

Once Hiroto had lowered himself, he leaned back against Shou, resting his head on his shoulder and letting out a deep breath, letting his body adjust. Shou turned his head and brought his lips to the other man’s, letting his hands slide down over his chest, gently squeezing and caressing the nipples. They paused like that for a long moment.

Then, Hiroto started to move, his hips rising slowly, pulling Shou out of him little by little. He started to push down, equally gradually, as Shou’s hands continued to pleasure his nipples. “Mmmm,” the little guitarist murmured as he started to speed up a little, his head still leaning back against Shou so they could kiss.

Shou let one hand wander down his body, over his stomach, but not quite touching his erection - instead, he let his fingers brush just to the side of it, teasing Hiroto as Hiroto had teased him, which just made the younger man speed up more. This, of course, was to the advantage of both of them, as the two men let out long, low moans.

Hiroto shifted his hips around, feeling the change in pressure here and there, loving the feeling of being in control of both his own pleasure and Shou’s. He thrust a little harder, a little deeper, hoping for a direct hit to his prostate. He felt Shou start to raise his hips off the chair, meeting his thrusts, and the fingers that had been teasing him moved over and brushed against his cock very, very lightly - but the touch sent a shudder through his whole body.

“Oooh, yes,” Hiroto moaned, and Shou took that as encouragement to wrap his fingers around the hardness, starting to stroke it in rhythm to the thrusting. This just made Hiroto moan even more, and shift his hips around again, changing the angle, pushing harder . . .

And then, Shou’s cock connected directly with that sensitive little spot within the guitarist, and he let out a yell as his body shivered, right on the verge of climax. He thrust down hard again, and this time he connected just as Shou’s thumb rubbed over the tip of Hiroto’s erection.

The double blast of pleasure sent Hiroto tumbling over the edge, crying Shou’s name out as the ecstasy swept through him. The sound and the feel of his lover’s body suddenly clenching around him sent Shou past the brink as well, hard and delicious shudders running through him as he let out a long near-scream.

Hiroto collapsed into Shou’s lap again, and the two men panted, loudly. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over his lover’s face, and then they kissed, tenderly.

“Happy Birthday,” Hiroto said. “I love you so much, Shou."

“I love you, too,” Shou replied. “So, so very much.” He kissed him again, then said, “Thank you. That was fabulous. I couldn’t ask for a better birthday.” He did want to know how Hiroto knew about that particular fantasy, but . . . eh, it didn't matter in the end, did it? What mattered was the incredible pleasure they had given each other.

“Really?” Hiroto smiled. He was going to have to thank Saga for his little tip-off. “I’m so glad. You had given me such a great birthday, and I wanted to make sure yours was one you wouldn’t forget.”

Shou looked down and saw the two star necklaces against their bare skin. The first pieces of matching jewelry they had bought. They knew, on some level, back then that they were meant to be. He reached down and took Hiroto’s star in his hand, idly playing with it. Hiroto rolled his head over and took Shou’s star in his teeth, the two of them just savoring the connection, what those pieces of jewelry meant.

And as if on cue, they clasped left hands, both wearing the silver rings. They might not match entirely, but they were a set, and what bound them together in what they knew was a marriage - even if the law wouldn’t recognize it as such.

“I need to move,” Hiroto said, knowing damn well he didn’t want to. “We can’t get cleaned up until I do.”

“Mmm.” Shou didn’t want to let him go, either. His right hand didn’t drop the necklace, his left stayed entwined with Hiroto’s.

“If I move, we can clean up, and then get in the bed and snuggle,” Hiroto said. And more than snuggle, once they were recovered - though considering how hard they both came, that might be awhile.

Reluctantly, Shou let him go. “Will you do that for me again sometime?” he said. “The striptease, I mean?”

Hiroto gave him a smile as he headed for the bathroom. “I don’t want to do it too often,” he said. “It won’t surprise you if I do.”

“Keep surprising me, then,” Shou said, closing his eyes and sinking back into the cushions of the chair. Oh, yes, this had been the best birthday of his life. He’d just have to pay Hiroto back next year by making sure his birthday was even more memorable. Which meant Hiroto would only try to top what he did for Shou’s birthday, and on and on.

It was a “can you top this” contest they both could definitely live with.

* * *

They were packing up the tour bus to start heading home. A couple of days back in Tokyo, and then it would be off to Hokkaido. Tora stood with his arm around Saga, watching as his guitars were loaded into the bottom of the vehicle. (He always did try to keep an eye on his equipment. Not that he didn't trust their roadies, but accidents did happen).

And then, a small tornado whirled out of nowhere, suddenly flinging himself at Saga and clinging to him. "Thank you!" the tornado said, and Tora could now see it had blond hair and a shape suspiciously like a certain other guitarist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Saga struggled a little - he was completely caught. He'd still had Tora's arm around him when Hiroto glomped him, and now Hiroto's arms were around him, and he was beginning to feel a little like a fly imprisoned in a particularly sticky spiderweb. They were going to have to give him his arms back eventually - he might be a master at bass-licking, but he couldn't quite play the strings with his tongue.

"Um . . . you're welcome?" Saga said, struggling again. He wondered if they'd all go down like dominos if one of them tipped too far in one direction. That would give the road crew one hell of a job, wouldn't it? Picking up and untangling band members. And they thought dealing with cord spaghetti was bad.

"He loved it," Hiroto said. "Absolutley loved it. And I owe it all to you!" He kissed his friend's cheek and disentangled his arms - Saga braced himself for the pile of band members to collepse like a house of cards, but it didn't happen - then whirled away again, back toward Shou.

Tora blinked as Hiroto left - he could have sworn he saw dust clouds in his wake. "What was that about?" he said.

Saga reached up and rubbed the side of his neck. "Just helped him with a birthday present, that's all," he said, casually.

"Must have been one hell of a present," Tora replied.

"I could give you the same thing sometime, if you want," Saga replied, teasingly.

"I'd be happy about that if I knew what it was," Tora replied.

Saga headed toward the bus with a little smirk. "You'd like it. Trust me." And he wasn't going to say anything more than that. Leave Tora guessing

Who was to say that a fantasy couldn't be shared?


End file.
